Wicked Games
by yllanna
Summary: AU: When the girl next door is placed in a compromising situation, Randy Orton, a prep-school kick out, and John Cena, an overachieving jock, form an unlikely friendship. Newfound relationships are tested when the wicked stepsister makes an unexpected visit. Includes: Randy Orton, John Cena, 2 OCs, and appearances by the the WWE roster. Themes: sex, drugs and violence.


**SUMMARY**

_AU: When the girl next door is placed in a compromising situation, Randy Orton, a prep-school kick out and John Cena, an overachieving jock, form an unlikely friendship. Newfound relationships are tested when the wicked stepsister makes an unexpected visit. Includes: Randy Orton, John Cena, 2 OCs, and appearances by the the WWE roster. Themes: sex, drugs and violence._

* * *

Randy Orton and Olivia Sterling have been friends since their first shared flask of vodka at a fundraiser in the Waldorf-Astoria. Growing up in excess in the Upper East Side, the two attend an élite prep school by day, and by night they crash the same velvet-roped nightclubs and share the same confidential white collar drug dealer. What quickly progresses into a 'friends with benefits' situation just as quickly turns downright sinful when Randy's widowed father becomes engaged to Olivia's divorced mother. Things take a turn for the worst when Randy get expelled for a crime he didn't (exactly) commit, and he is sent off to the Orton Summer Compound in Hyannis Port. Broody, depressed, and public school aren't good looks for the wayward prince, but a run-in with a manic pixie dream girl may change all that. That is, until Olivia Sterling's _cruel intentions_ cause a rude awakening.

John Cena's window faces that of his cute, but incredibly awkward neighbor, Jesse Murphy. After seventeen years living in the same street, you'd think these two could manage a 'hello'. But John's the quarterback of the Hyannis Port Hedgehogs (formerly Humpback Whales, but slashed due to the inappropriate actions of the team-sabotaging mascot), voted this year's student body President, and in the running for homecoming royalty with none other than the cheerleading captain. So, no; John doesn't really have the time to pay attention to the socially anxious, weirdly dressed, camera-toting, bike-riding girl down the street. But with John's responsibilities piling up and his marks slipping, Jesse's there to help with _The Great Gatsby_ essay and the Calculus assignment. John's girlfriend, though, is quite threatened by tutor girl's kindness so she calls on her posse of mean girls to repair the situation. What would high school be without bullies and homecoming scandals?

If Holly Golightly had an evil twin it would be Olivia Sterling. Instead of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, with a French pastry and a cup of coffee, Olivia would be swiping daddy's card, skipping brunch altogether, and snorting a line. She is all grace and class on the outside but pure trouble resides in her very core. However on that spring day in that charity polo match, Olivia swears she didn't mean to do it. It was not in her intentions to get her stepbrother incriminated for possession and distribution of an illegal substance. Olivia may be a manipulative bitch on most days, but she's got a soft spot for her dear stepbrother, Randy. Determined to assuage her guilt and remind Randy of what's waiting for him in the city, she makes a passing trip to the coastal town on Labor Day weekend only to find him indifferent and distracted. The failure of a trip turns around and becomes long-lived when stonehearted Olivia reveals some cracks for the All-American Hyannis Port hero.

Jesse can't wait to get out of Hyannis Port - also known as Sleepy Hollow, Massachusetts - and get into her dream school, NYU. Sure, she'd have to leave her beloved yet neurotic, single mom and her strange, Cena-idolizing, little brother, but there was no way she was staying in a town of football freaks and homecoming hopefuls who simply didn't get her. All she wanted to do was make shockingly amazing films of life's hard-hitting realities, but footage of waves crashing on the rocks and Hyannis Port sunsets do not make for tough and gritty images. So when she forms an unlikely bond with John Cena, the lord of the high school caste system, _almost famous_ Jesse begins to get firsthand exposure of high school's tough realities. And when she falls for the charm of the resident bad boy, the late-night motorcycle rides and the naked dips in the ocean are just some of the highs to Randy Orton's lows. It's not that danger and mystery didn't exist in their quiet town; it's that they were so good at hiding it until now.


End file.
